The Curse of Bikini Bottom
The Curse of Bikini Bottom is the thirteenth episode of season seven and the two hundred and fifty-seventh episode of the series. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are lying around, bored. Therefore, they sneak into Squidward's shed, and find his lawn mower. Then, they notice Squidward coming in, so they hide on the tool wall. Squidward sees them, and SpongeBob explains to Squidward that they want to play with "that thingy" over there. Squidward says it is his lawn mower, and then he is about to yell, but he comes up with the thought that the two would be shaved in and would be either seriously hurt or killed. Therefore, Squidward pull the cord, and SpongeBob and Patrick ride it. However, eventually the two get out of control, and they end up in the cemetery. They do not care about this. Underground, the Flying Dutchman is trying to pick out a shirt for his date, and finally finds one. Then, the two run over the grave, and dirt gets all over the Dutchman's shirt. He comes up, only to get his beard shaved off by the mower. The Dutchman gets mad, so he stops SpongeBob and Patrick and starts yelling at them. Then SpongeBob explains they do not know what it is like to be a ghost. Therefore, the Dutchman turns them into ghosts. The two fly over to Squidward's garden, and they try to scare Squidward, but they are sprayed by his hose. Therefore, the bubble fade comes to night, and SpongeBob picks up his key, but it falls through him. He leans on the door, And he falls through. Therefore, SpongeBob goes through the walls and doors to get to his bedroom. When he lays down, he falls through many walls, and eventually ends up underground. The next morning, it reveals that both didn't get enough sleep, as Patrick could see through his eyelids. Therefor, SpongeBob goes to the Krusty Krav for work, and goes to the kitchen. He picks up his spatula, but like his house key, it falls through. SpongeBob then breaks it, and its ghost comes out. However, when he flips patties, they fall through his spatula. He tries this repeatedly, but no patty is made and one of the patties burn. He goes through the door, crying. Patrick has problems, too. He explains that the food goes right through him, and Mr. Krabs and Squidward are grossed out. Then, the customers notice the two, and they run off screaming thinking they were mermaids. Therefore, SpongeBob and Patrick become upset, so they go to the cemetery to visit the Dutchman. When they get there, they plead the Dutchman to turn them back to normal, so he does, but does not succeed. The Dutchman says the curse will not wear off until his beard grows back for his date, so SpongeBob and Patrick decide to give him a "makeover." At the end, SpongeBob himself replaces the Dutchman's beard, and the "Several Months Later" card comes. The two are eventually normal, lying around, bored again, but then the Dutchman comes and tells them the date wants to marry him. Then popping out of the horizon of the background is a giant monster, which is apparently the Dutchman's date and causes the Dutchman to scream and run away. Category:Season 7 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:2009 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes